the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eosphoros (Amalgam Colony)
Birth and Ascension Origins Born to Cloudkeeper and Succor in the Sunbeam Ruins, young Eosphoros was known as Arthwyn before his ascent to being Amalgam's Representative of the Sunbeam Ruins. As a hatchling, Arthwyn was adventurous and loved to learn about the stories of Light's history, learning everything he could about the region and its ways from other dragons and even from books. He reveres older dragons, especially ones from Light that are considered elders and ancients as they have seen so much history in the Sunbeam Ruins with their own eyes. Arthwyn was adopted by the Amalgam Clan, a clan who was friendly with Cloudkeeper's and had previously taken in another young dragon known as Mousetiger as well who was not much older than Arthwyn himself. After his arrival in Amalgam, Arthwyn's obvious knowledge about his former flight lead Queen Cedrela to suggest to Kalesta that she tutor Arthwyn in all the knowledge that the clan had, and even knowledge the clan could get from allies, to start him on the path to becoming the clan's personal Representative of the Sunbeam Ruins. Ambassador Training After becoming an adult by his breed's standard, Arthwyn's studies about his birth flight were taken over by Guhern, who taught him about the different types of magic and abilities that a Light dragon could wield through rigorous study sessions. Once Arthwyn was able to recite to Guhern the Seven Laws of Light Magic and explain to Guhern how to use his magic in different instances to help or to save, he was handed off to learn and be trained by Marlena to battle and protect himself both using his magic as well as his size and strength. During his tenure as Marlena's apprentice, the clan came under attack while visiting the clan's Wind ally's sky kite by the Starwind Bay monster. When the monster began to attack members down on the bay who were having a disagreement about the name of the bay, Amalgam made sure to join the fray when they realised they and their ally were in imminent danger. Arthwyn, freshly graduated from learning how to fight with both magic and claw, joined in, determined to protect his clan. Though some members of both clans were lost in the fray to defeat the Starwind Bay monsters, once it was defeated, it was revealed to him that Queen Cedrela had declared him ready to ascend to being their Light Ambassador finally. In his final days of being an ambassador-in-training, Arthfael was left to go back to the Sunbeam Ruins to choose his Ambassador name and the form he would take to do his duty, the name he would henceforth be known by for the rest of his life so long as he remained the clan's Light Ambassador. The Representative of the Sunbeam Ruins Arthwyn returned to Amalgam some weeks later, covered in apparel and with a new name to be called now that he was the clan's Representative of the Sunbeam Ruins. He was now Eosphoros, and he had chosen to become a Wildclaw, a breed known to be fierce and formidable fighters. Amalgam soon obtained the scrolls to allow him to take the form he had chosen, and once he had transformed, the clan allowed him to be painted like a radiant sun, with jewels painted onto his tail to adorn him. Eosphoros was ready to serve, to protect, and to do all he could for the clan that had become his home. Relationships wip Trivia wipCategory:Male Category:Light Dragon Category:Wildclaw Category:Ambassador